the key to the lofty of heart
by lofty heart
Summary: the care bare's family is growning as a new Cousin lofty heart cat is fond in the cold and ice of equestria ware hes fond buy True heart and noble heart but a dark boy is going to stop the careing family from tacking the cube so in joy
1. Chapter 1

Ok, here is the first chapter in the kingdom heart's care bears fan fic, I hope you like it!

**Chapter 1: The cub in the ice and snow **

In the frozen north land of Equestrian, three figures went forward , two were walking while one was flying.

The one sailing high above, was leading the two on foot, she was a pony bay by the name of Celestia.

One of the figures called out "we should be near the spot ". No sooner said, when there was a loud noise which sounded like the voice of a young child. With the two on foot and one above, Celestia, flew to where she heard the voice and called out to the other two "hey, over here, I found it."

The two ran, meeting up and started to brush the snow from the spot where the sound came from.

Under the snow was what looked like a large gold satchel bag on the ground it looked like there was something in it. The one who found the satchel opened it with a gasp! Inside was a cub, the first figure. After removing the hood and pulling off the mask to reveal a cream colored bear she took the cub out of the bag and held it close to her heart, her name was True Heart Bear.

Looking to her friend's "how could someone just leave her out her in a snow storm" the other figure took off his hood and mask to reveal a purple horse "I do not know but we…"

he did not finish for in the satchel was two handles that looked like a sword's noble heart.

She grabbed one and took it out and was confused, it was not a sword "what kind of sword is it "?

Noble heart look at the sword but it look like a key and it was too big, he looks at Celestia she was going to look but a gust of wind came up "we should get back to care a lot, the storm is getting worse".

Just then the two bears got to their feet "I will call up a cloud car, he got to work on it". True Heart was caring for the baby cub that she found. She was a sandy colored cub and was so cute, she held him to her like a mother would. Noble Heart came to her "ok it is time to go". The two ran to the cloud car as Celestia came over to the care bears, "good luck to you we hope we see you back in Equestrian some time! As the cloud car was about to take off the cub started to cry and True Heart tried to calm the cub down but it had stop as soon as it had stared and that was when she saw a new figure in the snow storm, a man in black and red armor who crossed his arms, he looked to the tree and looked at the cub "hand the kid over and I might let you live". Celestia and Noble Heart got in front of True Heart and the cub. Noble heart called to the armored figure "what do you want the kid for he…" Noble Heart was cut off as the armored figure held out a hand and what he saw was the same key sword as he saw in the satchel that had the cub had been, but the key sword he had was dark not one of light like the one he found in the satchel. The dark man held the key sword in one hand and raised the other and a ball of dark power emerged, he said "now die!". As the dark ball was about to hit the cloud car Noble Heart and Celestia got in front of True Heart and the cub shouting "care bears stare!". As he called out, Celestias' wing started to glow "magical wind" she called the two attack's combined, but the figure did not move and batted the attack's away "ha, ha, ha, is that it" ? The armored figure held up his hand and five unversed appeared "now you all die" as the monster's ran at the three the cubs, the little cub stated to cry, True Heart held the cub to her as the unversed were almost to the cloud car Noble Heart looks at TrueHeart "I love you" just than two bright light's came on in the cloud car and a pillar of light surrounded them. The unversed disappeared and the man in the mask yelled "nooo I will not be denied!" He called up a ball of dark power and fired it at the pillar of light , inside the pillar of light the pony and the care bears felt an overwhelming feeling of joy and hope as True Heart looks up and gasps "Noble Heart, Celestia look" she pointed up in the sky as all three look up the to see a glowing heart with 8 wings in the sky just over them. As the dark power hit the light and came right back at the boy his power hit him and his armor stared to fall off. That was when True Heart looked and gasped for under the mask was a young boy no more than 13 or 14 and his eyes were gold and it scared True Heart as she called out "your just a young boy like the cube way do you wont this child he's innocent" True Heart called out, as tears ran down her face and the boy got up "now you all…..he stopped as a new figure stood by the boy and placed a hand on the boys shoulder. He was all in black True Heart and Noble Heart could not see his face, "stop vanitas you need to go to master xeh. He stopped as the boy attacked the man in black with his key blade. The dark man grabbed the boy by the neck and a gateway of dark power appeared "you may have won today care bears, enjoy your time in the light, it may be your last". As the boy broke free "you want the boys' heart of light for master xehanort…", he was cut off as the man in black pulls the boy back in and disappears. True Heart and Noble Heart look at the cub "who was that" asks Noble Heart ? Celestia looks up as the heart in the sky vanishes and two key blades land in the snow in front of them. Noble Heart looks at them "is that what the boy was after, the key blades and…the cub's…heart" he ask True Heart "I do not now but he will not get it as long as he is in my care" she looks at the cub. With a gasp, "Noble Heart look, the cub has a tummy symbol now". Noble Heart and Celestia ran over and look at the cubes' tummy and just like she had told them, plain as day, it was a heart and it had 8 wings on it "oh, he is so cute" Celestia looks at the cub. Noble Heart looks at the key blade,s and it became a ball of light and dark power and went back into the satchel. True Heart giggled as Noble Heart looked at the satchel in the back of the cloud car, then looks at the cub "so the key blades are his then"! True Heart holds the baby cub to her as Noble Heart hops in the cloud car Celestia came to the cloud car "good luck to you two and the baby cub up in care-lot" She bent down and gave the cub a kiss of luck' "may you be happy in your new home little one and know that you have a home in Equestria with True Heart and Noble Heart". She jumps to the sky as the cloud car is now off the ice and snow and on to care-lot. As she sat in the cloud car, True Heart looks at the cub "so now you need a name little one". As she said it a name came to her, "how about Lofty Heart"? Se looks to noble heart as he looks back at her and little Lofty laughed "I think he likes it True Heart" and True Heart laughed too as the clouds went from dark to light. The cloud car came out of it and to the blue sky and the sun. True Heart and Noble Heart said as one "oh the sun is bright" , as she put a pair of sun glasses on she looks up and sees care lot "not to far now Lofty Heart and you will be home and safe

(Cue music) Sanctuary from kingdom hearts2

As the cloud car came in to land at care lot castle a old gray bear came down to where the cloud car landed "True Heart, Noble Heart, are you two ok"?

She looked at the two as true heart got out of the cloud car "yes mom we are ok but look who we found " then she uncovered the cub for Grams Bear to see "mom this is

Lofty Heart, Lofty Heart, this is Grams Bear". She hands Lofty Heart to Grams Bear so she can get the satchel out of the back of the cloud car "oh he is a cutie and he has a tummy symbol that is jut as cute as he is". She hands the cub to Noble Heart so she can help True Heart get the satchel out of the car "wow, did you pack a rock in…." she stop as she looked at it "what you didn't own a gold satchel, who's is it"? True Heart point's to Lofty Heart as the satchel land's on the cloud's. Grams Bear hears the sound of the key blade's inside, she looks at True Heart as she open's the satchel, sees the key blades inside and looks at Noble Heart "we ran in to a some new enemies, a young boy named Vanitas. has a key like Lofty Heart but his had a dark fill to it, but Lofty Heart's had to be good, he was the one to use the key blade's". Grams Bear looks at the now fast asleep Lofty Heart and Grams Bear can't help but giggle as True Heart and Noble Heart come up to her. We should get him to the castle.

He can sleep in a crib as True Heart and Grams Bear get inside, she sees a small teal blue bear was waking down the hall looking up to Grams bear and True heart "mom can I have some water….. oh, who is that"? The bear was named Wish Bear. Grams Bear picks her up in her arms so she can see Lofty Heart and her eyes went big as she look's at the sandy colored cub not much older then she is. "When can he play'? Grams Bear looks at her "soon Wish Bear, now get your water and back to sleep true Heart and Grams Bear put Lofty Heart in a crib for the night. Wish Bear got out of her crib and over to Lofty hearts and in her hand, a small stuffed star she places on Lofty. It is so he will not get scared if he wakes up and he does not no where he is". True Heart gives Wish bear a kiss on her head "that is so sweet of you. Wish, now go to sleep little one so he can meet you tomorrow and play too". She got in her crib and True Heart closed the door and went to the Hall of Hearts the see Noble Heart. As Grams Bear enters the Hall of Hearts, Noble Heart pulls a chair. They seem fine that you are back but….. "she looks to the doors as Grams Bear comes in and sits next to them "so what happed down there? "You two look like you took on two dark hearts at the same time" she was right "yes mom your right", it was bad.

But I am just glad we found Lofty Heart when we did, if he had been out in that storm for a day or two he…." She stop's what her mind was going to say and just sat in her seat and looked at her food until Grams Bear sat next to her "you did your best True Heart, you found a lost cub. You and Noble heart did not have time to get home before Dark Heart found you. I had a chance to find you and Noble Heart and you had a chance to find little Lofty

Heart and get him home to us all, so I think you did just fine"! She placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her as she did indeed win, she was little and it did her heart good just to hear her giggle.

As she sat down in her seat "so what should we do with Lofty Heart, should I take him to the Forest of Feelings with me or should he be up in Care-lot ? The two care bear's had no idea on what to do. That is when Grams Bear had the answer "True Heart, you should look after Lofty Heart and I can help you. It can get a little hard but Noble Heart can handle the cub's in the Forest of Feelings just fine, so you and I can do it up in care-lot" she looks to True Heart as she smile's at her mom "ok so Lofty Heart will be up in Care-lot so we can care for him and maybe finf some information on those key blade's that were in his satchel. "He was ok, what do you say we get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow, good night". As True Heart and Noble Heart were just about asleep, True Heart got up and went to the bedroom door to see the cubs. When she looks in on them she sees Lofty Heart sleeping next to Wish Bear's stuffed star toy "good night my little ones, sleep well" she looks to all the crib's and had a shiver run up her back as she looks at the night outside the window and remembers the face of the boy back in Equestria, she had a tear come down her cheek as she looks at Lofty Heart's crib and she had to wonder who was the man in black and what do these key blade's have to do in the whole thing, she shook her head no need to get scared she and the cube were safe in care-lot and the Forest of Feelings. She closed the door. As she came back she saw Noble Heart already sleeping, she giggled at him "your right Noble Heart", as she got in bed she had a feeling that Lofty Heart has a very special gift, and as she falls a sleep she hopes Lofty Heart can handle it

End of chapter one

I hope you all liked the beginning of the story of Lofty Heart cat as he finds the light inside to go on even as the world is falling down around him, and his friend's, and family. And a new enemy is on it's way to finish what xehanort and vanitas started. Can the key blade's and the care bears stand agents the dark force, that is after the light of kingdom hearts and the power to opening the door? Will they stop it from tearing the world to bits and cause all the light to go out? Please R&R

P.S Destiny is never left to chance


	2. Chapter 2

Ok fans it is time fore the next chapter of my store and in this one lofty heart gets to see his new family and get to no them and him self as wail so on with the store

The sun be gain to rise over care-lot as true heart and noble heart started to get the table sate for the breakfast and to get the cubes up as noble heart was flipping the pancake's true heart went to the cubes nursery to get theme up as she got to the nursery door she opened it to see the cubes all gathering at lofty heart's crib looking in no the new cube in the family she stated to giggle at the cubes new fond interest in lofty heart as she went to wake him from his sleep and meet his new family she saw brave heart staring at her "whet is it brave heart do you want to meet your new friend" the cubes all started to cheer as true heart got a hand under lofty heart's back and sate him up to wake him lofty heart was have a dream that he was so cold and he coed not get worm but that all was gone as he fleet a hand on his back and he started to open his eye's and he saw the cream colored bear who he saw but he coed not remember ware he saw her than he saw about hafe a dozen's bears and animals in all defiant colors as he looks at the bears and animals he got the feeling he was the same as them he got up and looks up to true heart and all the colored bears and animals 'um…hi" said lofty heart as a red blush cam to his face and a red bear cam up and sate next to lofty heart and smiled at him lofty heart looks at the bear as a teal blue bear gets in as wale "he seems to be shy tender heart" the teal blue bear sates to the one named tender heart the teal blue bear tack's lofty heart's paw's in hers and look's at him "my name is wish bear" she stead as she moved her paw to poet out all the care bear's family to lofty heart to see true heart toke lofty hear out of his crib and sat him down on the flour to meet the family he looks to all of them "ok you all it is time to eat now to the dining room you all" she was about to tack lofty heart to leed him but Tender heart and wish bear had started to show him the wae to the room she had to be proed of her cube's for help lofty heart find the wae at the table the cubes started to get to the table noble heart saw them "ok are you all huger"he ask as thae all samlid the food as true heart cam in with tender heart wish bear and lofty heart between theme noble heart smiled at true heart as he got the cubes in thar seat's so thae can eat the food was good and win it was don true heat laed all the cubes out to play but lofty heat deed not want to go out sied he seemed to be scared but his new family deed not late him be scared "cum on lofty heart it is time to play" wish bear says to him as she toke his paw to leed him out sied in the sunlight lofty heart blink's at how big care-lot was true heart tack's a nee to look at lofty heart "this is care-lot lofty heart you are safe up here and your with family who loves you vare much as do I so go and play and get to now your family" lofty heart looks at all the care bears playing on a seesaw and a slide looking at true heart "can I go and play" he ask she smiled at lofty heart as he ran to the play ground as she sat on a cloud bank she saw the cube's play and noble heart cam to sit next to her and look at the cube's having fun and he looks to true heart "we need to tack some of the cube's to the forest of feelings to keep thame safe" he said to her but she was to in to looking at the cube's playing she trnins to him "yes at leist we can keep lofty heat up here and mom can help me so you and I can move the cube to the forest of feelings" as she saed that a scrme cam from the playing cube's and she saw a blue unversed ampere in the sand box and scared harmony bear and share bear as the monster got to close for comfort true heart and noble heart got to thare feet to run to the to girls but all the care bear family stued in front of the two girl's to stop the unversed from getting to close and true heart and noble heart saw all the cube's tummy symbol's started to glow and so deed lofty heart's as will tender heart was in front as wall as lofty with wish bear "care bear count down" he called and all the care bear counted down 5..4..3..2..1..stare!" they called out as all the stare's hit the unversed and it was gone as true heart and noble heart ran to the cube's as harmony bear and share bear hugging and kiss all care bears for saving them as the two cube's cam up to Lofty heart they saw he was shaking like he had was cold Harmony bear ask him "are you ok Lofty heart" she grab his hand and it was worm as she was but it seemed to get Lofty heart back to normal as he looks at his family with a look of joy on his face "are you ok harmony bear Share bear" the two girls just hugged him at once much to Lofty heart's shy blush but he lick it that he deed it to save his family but as the two cube's stop he had a strange feeling cum over him as look's all around him but he deed not see the chose of the feeling but he that he saw a door next to a tree but it was a awes off so he just that it was just the light just than True heart and Noble heart cam up to see if the cubes got hurt bay the unversed but there was not a scarce on them "ok you all it is time for a trip to the Forest of Feelings so get your back pack's ok" she said but as Lofty heart was about to go inside she saw that

tender heart was helping Lofty heart get a back pack for the trip just thin she saw Playful Heart going to sate a toy spider on Lofty heart's shoulder and Funshine was going to plays a toy buzzer on his tale True heart was going to call to the two jokester's but it was to little to late as she heard Lofty heart carryout loud as he saw the toy spider and filet the buzzer go off on his tale the two deed not get to see what happened as lofty heart jumps in the air and lanes on tope of Funshine bear and Playful heart the thee got up to dust off there fur just win wish bear cam to see if Lofty heart was ok "Playful heart! What deed you do to Lofty heart is that your toy spider on his hade" she ask as she gets the toy off of Lofty heart's hade she deed not see the buzzer on his tale as it went off again but it was next to wish bear's foot and she got it to she and Lofty heart jump in the air but Playful heart and Funshine bear ran as fast as they feet wood go the bear and the cat land on the ground and wish bear sees the buzzer on Lofty heart tale and get's it off before it can zap Lofty heart's tale a treed time Wish bear look at Lofty heart to see if he is ok but she see's him run after Playful heart and Funshine bear with the buzzer in hand he was going to put it on Playful heart's tale to get him back for it but as he got to them a he had the feeling his hand was cold and he look and a blue ball of power in his hand he got a plan he look for Playful heart and he saw his tale next to door he moved up to it and taps it with his hand and the Blizzard spilla wint of and frose the tale as Playful heart cam around to see his tale was now blue and cold as ice just than Funshine bear cud not stop her salf from giggling and rolling on the flore as Playful heart got his tale wormd up he look's at Lofty heart "now that was a good joke Lofty heart you have to tael me how you deed that it wood worke on Grumpy bear in the tube" late out a laughed as he pated Lofty heart on the back and Funshine bear cam up to see her friend was ok "are you ok Playful heart it look like it was cold " she saed as Lofty heart stard to giggle at the two Funshine and Playful heart jump in the air as the two fill a hand on their back's and a blue _Rabbit stood giggle at the two hanging no a lamp "ha ha ha you two look like some one got you at your own game" the blue rabbit looks at Lofty heart and hold's out her hand the name's Swift Heart you may not want to play with funshine and_ Playful heart they tend to get in to much fun and it gets out of hand you can play with me Cozy Heart and Grumpy we were going to look around the rainbow river for stones for a game we were going to play later you can come and help us" Lofty heart toke her hand as she lead him to her fiend's and Lofty heart saw a blue bear and a penguin the two saw swift heart and Lofty heart the two called out to her "oh sorry deed you wait long Grumpy Cozy Heart" the blue bear looks to Swift heart "no but we need to get some snack's for later" but Lofty heart held up his hand "um will this do" he said as he pulled out a small bag filled with some snack's "they were in my back pack so maybe we can share theme" he said as blush came to his face as his fiend's look at the bag and Grumpy bear was laughing "oh that will not last long with _Swift Heart_ she can eat that bag by her self and than some" he said as _Swift Heart put her paw to his side and ran her finger up and down his said and he stared _laughing and so deed Cozy Heart as she came to Lofty heart's said "_Swift Heart likes to do that to _Grumpy bear win he get on her bade said so you my wont to tack it to heart not to get on her bade side" she said to Lofty heart "ok I will be ser not to get on her bad side my tale's hade a buzzer on it today so I do not want to no if Swift heart wood do the same to me" he said as Cozy Heart palsies a flipper on his arm "come on" she said as 10 mints later the thee were next to the rainbow river looking for stones for the game Lofty heart was looking a bit up river from the others win his foot taps some thing in the ground he bend's down to look and it is the top of a box with a black stone on top of it he tack's the box out of the ground and it look like the box can open he look back to the others and call's out to them "hey I fond some thing" he says as the thee came up to hem _Swift Heart look's at the box " it is just a box" she says as _Grumpy bear looks at it "no it is a compass box" says but it looks old who no's if it will work he opens the box "will it seems to be broken it dose not seem to poet to the Norte" he says as he hand's it back to Lofty heart "sorry Lofty heart but it cued be a fun box if you tack the compass part out" he says but Lofty heart tack a sachet look at it and stare's looking for more stones win the compass needle stare's to run around the face of the compass "wow hay Grumpy bear _Swift Heart _Cozy Heart get back hey you have got to see theses the compass is going nut's" Lofty heart says as the needle stop's to his left just as the others got to him "ok now wut is it" ask as he sees the needle and ware it is pointing as _Swift Heart look's at the _compass "wow gees you were wrong Grumpy bear it seems to work just fine now waet deed you do Lofty heart" she says to Lofty heart as he trns in the deracin the needle is and he trins to the others come on leas see ware it tack us" he says as he go's past _Swift Heart and in to the wood's and the _others ran to keep up with Lofty heart as the compass's needle moves to his rite and call's to the others_ as he sees a clearing in the _Forest of Feelings and they cam out to a large field that look like a shining sea of small colored stones and some thing that look like a tree that had some strange fruits on it as the fore step out and saw a small pate that lead to the tree and the stomach's of the fore were staring to groin and _Swift Heart ran to the tree to get at one of the strange stare shape _fruits on it but as she got to it she cued not get up the tree as will as she deed the tree's in the Forest of Feelings that she wood go up all the time she looks back at her fiend's "ha are you going to help me or just look as I try to get up this tree" Cozy Heart stared to laugh as _Swift Heart taping her foot on the ground but as she look up she just saw that even with all of them they wood not be able to get to the tree's_ fruits so she sat on the tree truck to thick up plain but Lofty heart cam up whit one as he closed his eyes and felt down, he could feel a strange warmth inside himself, from where the symbol was, he concentrated on this new feeling and found himself imagining fore of the fruits falling down to the Forest Flore and he opened his eyes and saw all his fiend's as they all look on as Lofty heart was shrouded by five phantom swords in the shape of two pares of wings Grumpy bear fail off the tree truck and so deed Cozy Heart but _Swift Heart ran_ up to Lofty heart "wow that is so cool Lofty heart how deed you do that and way deed you not let us no you cued do that" she says as Lofty heart look at her "ok now what do I do with theme" he ask her and just look's at him but just as she was going to say some thing to help him the phantom swords shot out and got fore of the stare shape fruits off the tree and they all landed in the lapis of Grumpy bear and Cozy Heart win Grumpy bear got his welt's back after he just saw Lofty heart new trick "wow Lofty that was neet how deed you do it "he ask as Lofty heart shat on the tree truck "no id Grumpy but I cud use one of those if you do not mind" he ask as _Swift Heart grab's one of the_ fruits and just tosses it to Lofty heart and he stares to eat it "wow this are good he say's as he brake's off a hunk fore _Swift Heart _ Grumpy bear_ and _Cozy Heart and tosses it to them and thane eat them and all prick rite up "wow" they all say at ones as thay all start to eat and get a buec of the small stones and start to go back to the others as True heart and Noble heart were getting all the cube's back to care lot and true heart saw Lofty heart looking a bit sleepy and she went to him to see if he was ok Lofty heart filet True heart's paw sat on his head and look's up to see her "hi True heart" he call's up to her she kneels down to Lofty heart and tack's him in her arm's "so Lofty heart deed you have a fun day with _Swift Heart _ Grumpy bear and Cozy Heart" she ask the cube "yup it was fun mom…" he says as a blush is on his face but True heart jut look's at him "ti is ok if you wont to call me mom Lofty heart I do not mind in a way I am your mom so go a hade if you want" she says as care-lot castle came in to view and True heart looks to Noble heart and nodes to her and he lids the care bear Cousins back to the dock and the cloud clipper so to go back to the Forest of Feelings so thae can be safe from Dark heart and grow up and ler thar to us the caring power the Great Wishing Star had giving to the care bears family and Lofty heart had a fling that he may have to go with Noble heart but True heart deed no sate him down to go with Noble heart he deed see _Swift Heart_ and Cozy Heart going and saw the two girls waving to him and he waved back to theme with a tear come down his cheek but he deed not cry but he made a oath to him self to be srong for all his family and wood lirin how to use this power ha has but he dose no that he will leave his family to cheep his oath to his family and that was win True heart felt a change in Lofty heart as she tack's him to the dieing table to eat and so deed Tender heart and Wish bear saw it to but Lofty heart wood laugh at Funshine's jokes and had fun with all the care bears but he seemd a bit sad that he just made some new fiend's but Tender heart and Wish bear be cam his new fiend's and he showed the compass to True heart and she seemed to like it but she gave it back to Lofty heart "you fond it you keep it Lofty heart so you can remember you fiend's in the Forest of Feelings ok little one" she says as she put's Lofty heart in his crib as Lofty heart sleep's he has a dream but it is not just a dream but a vision it was the Great Wishing Star "Lofty heart it is good to meet you I am the Great Wishing Star and you have a gift that you will need soon to help your family but your family must face this thaet with out you for you need some one to train you and your own family as will" Lofty heart deed not under stand waet the Great Wishing Star meant just as Lofty heart was going to ask the stare waet he meet by family win a bright light cam up and now the Great Wishing Star now had tree figures all of tham look a lot like him and thar was a figure that look rite at him and he fialt like he noe all the figures and than thae wear gone and the Great Wishing Star hand some thing new next to him it look like a pare of key swords "Lofty heart this aer yours the key blade's Oathkeeper and Oblivion and you will need to no haw to use tham for thar are dark clouds on the horizon that are looking for the dory way to kingdom heart's and the power it can give to the one who opens it and clams it so you will need to know how to fight, and defend himself, and most importantly you will need to know how to use magic that is weat you used today it was magic and you unlooked it win you used the caring magic I gave to the care bear family to use so now you will need to pick your rode you tack so good bay Lofty heart and good luck and you master will find you in six month's so see you than young one" the Great Wishing Star was gone in a bright light and Lofty heart fond him that he is in complete darkness and as he fall's he sea's a stain glass platform appeared. From where he was Lofty heart could tell what the picture on it was one of him sleeping and it had dozen's of circles on it and in the circles were his family and friend's Wish bear True heart Noble heart and all the care bears and Cousin's as Lofty heart landed lightly on the platform a voice whispered "So much to learn … So little time …" The voice seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere at the same time "Your journey is about to begin. You must choose the path you will take" Three altars appeared. The first one was bearing a sword, he second one a shield and the third one a mage's staff Lofty heart look's to all the altars "The path I will take" Lofty heart muttered he went to the sword "The power of the Warrior. Invincible courage. A sword terrible of destruction. Is it the path you will take?" Lofty heart thought a little, then left the sword behind and went to the other altars "I'd like to know what choices I have before deciding" as he moved the voice chimed in "A wise answer. You may not like the path you may choose" Lofty heart went to the shield "The power of the Guardian. Kindness to aid a friend. A shield to repel them all. Is it the path you will take?" Lofty heart left the shield and went to the staff "The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Is it the path you want to choose?" Lofty heart stood in the middle of the platform, thinking. He had understood that those choices he was going to do would affect his abilities later and there was a problem. He looked at the dark "sky". "Is there any other choices?" asked Lofty heart and the voice whispered back "Why so? Little one" Lofty heart tuck a moment to think "Because my heart is thorn between two different powers. On one side I want the strength of the sword, but I also long for the power of the staff. Is there any way to choose both?" The voice didn't answer yet "Never before such case have been encountered. The power, the defense and the strength have always been the only choices given to the different Key blade

Wielders. However, you're different." The three altars disappeared and a new one appeared. And this altar had a sword and a mage wand were crossed on it. And Lofty heart Wang went to it and the voice called again "The power of the battle mage. A gift for a gifted mind. A sword to kill and a wand to heal. Is it the path you want to choose?" Lofty heart didn't hesitate "Yes" The weapons disappeared in a flash of light and a path appeared, made of sainted glass and Lofty heart followed it until he came to another platform "You have chosen your path and gave a shape to your inner power now you need to use that power" Lofty heart look's and sees Tiny black creatures with yellow eyes appeared and Lofty heart was going to run but he stops and face is the black creatures and hold out his hand's and in a flash of light two key blade's appeared in his paw's and the voice whispered to him " Now, you have to learn how to use it." The voice says as the creatures closed in on Lofty heart stroke out at the black creatures cam to him and taking a cue from Brave heart and ran at the creatures and hit them left and rite as he ran as the last of the creatures disappeared in a puff of smoke he stops and look for more but it was over and the voice cam back to call "Well fought littlie one" whispered the voice "You did well. Now is the time to awaken. All you need to know, you'll know it in time. Good luck Lofty heart of Care a Lot and just as the voice says it Lofty heart feels a hand on his head "time to get up Lofty heart" as he open's his eye's and sees it is Wish bear with a pleat of food for him "ok ok let me get a t- shirt on Wish bear" as Lofty heart gets up he see all the care bear cube's head to the door for breakfast just as True heart came in and saw Wish bear and Lofty heart coming to the her "so deed you sleep will Lofty heart" she asked as Lofty heart ran past her with Wish bear just behind him as the day's go bay Lofty heat Mack's new friend's with the care bears he play's with them and Lofty heart binge's his tummy symbol training with True heart and the others and got care a lot set for spring as the three's stared to get all green and five month's later as the care bears were getting read for the care bear Cousins to return from the Forest of Feelings so a big prate was planed for that day but in care a lot castle two figures went down a hall in the led a sandy colored cat and a blue colored bear seemed to be looking for something the cat in the led had a compass in his paw's "ok Grumpy we shoed be close to the caring crystals that we need for the cloud bored to run at last" the blue bear laughed "yes we have bin working on that thing for the last two weeks and who new all it needed was a caring crystal to have the power to fly" as the two wint to the end of the hall and a big door "ok now haw do we get this thing open "said Grumpy

Scowled at the door as Lofty heart tock the Handel and tried it and it opened "no need to get your fur in a twist Grumpy now get that caring crystal" and with that Grumpy grab's the crystal and terns to Lofty heart "how deed you no it wood be in the basement of the crystal Lofty heart" Lofty heart look's to Grumpy bear and hands him the compass "the compass showed me Grumpy bear it lade me to it I look for it a day ago and I new it was true Grumpy so lattés get back to your home so we can fins the cloud bored running for the Cousins to see as the two wint to Grumpy bears home all of care a lot was in the speit of the care Cousins to come back from there time in the Forest of Feelings it seemed like it had bin so long for the family to be apart as Grumpy and Lofty heart ran to his home to get the caring crystal in the cloud bored just as the bored was up in the air the sound of a ship's bale was herd all a round care a lot and Grumpy and Lofty heart saw want looks like large stare sail "Wahoo it's Noble heart and the Cousins" with that Grumpy and Lofty heart and all the care bears ran to the dock's to meet the ship as it docks and just as they get to it all the bears see is Nobel heart at the wile and true heart looks at her old fiend "ok Noble heart ware are the Cousins at" Noble heart looks at True heart and points at the cloud hill just back from the docks "just look for your self kid's" as the bears tried to look and the hill said was all the care Cousins all looking happy to see all their family all whiting for them and all the bears ran up the hill and hugged all the care bear Cousins tears of joy were seeing as the family was back as one and as the family went to the hall of harts for the party the leader's of the care bears family went paw in paw as the family was enjoying having the Cousins back in care a lot as Wish bear was going to opine the heart door a blast of dark power blow the door off its hinge and sent her filing to a cloud bank True heart and Noble heart look for the chose of the blast but deed not see a ting just thane what look like a large armored unversed came from the north of care a and seemed to be making a strait ling for the hall of hearts "what is that ting" ask Noble heat just as True heart was going to say she herd the sound of some one laughed "how do you lick my trinity armor care bears" and True heart and Noble heart look to see Vanitas on the trinity armor's shoulder looking at the care bears and care Cousins "now I will have you all for Master Xehanort and the doore to kingdom hearts will be open and all the worlds will fall to darkness haaaaaaaaa"as Vanitas laughed he saw one of the care Cousins rite in front of his trinity armor and he smirk under his mask and looks to the armor "now cruse that bug and move on to the rest and…" he deed not get to fines as he saw a sandy colored cat run next to Gentle Heart's side "Gentle Heart come on we need to get back to the hall of hearts" he grabs her paw to get her to her feet but as they were going to run the beg foot of the trinity armor got in front of the two care Cousins and Gentle Heart started to cry out for help but Lofty heart grab her paw and ran in a defiant awe from the trinity armor but a blast of dark engine hit rite in front of the two as they went filing as the two hit the clouds Lofty heart gets up to his feet and seeing that Gentle Heart was hurt got in front of her to protect her from Vanitas and the trinity armor Vanitas looks at Lofty heart standing in front of the lamb "do you thank you can stop me boy you do not even have a weapon to defend you and you doomed friend so now die" he says as he bruit his key blade up and point's it at Lofty heart and Gentle Heart as dark engine gathered at the tip of his key blade Lofty heart had one chance to stop Vanitas he got his tummy symbol to glow and raided a stare just as Vanitas fired his blast at Lofty heart and Gentle Heart "oh no you doet stare!" Lofty heart called out and his stare was slowing down Vanitas's dark blast but he was giving up ground as the blast was pusing him back Lofty heart new he cued not hold this up for long but he stehod his ground so Gentle Heart wood be safe "oh you have some power after all little one now for me to end this game Dark impales!" the blast of dark engine be came a large beam of dark engine Lofty heart new he had no chance to stop the blast but he deed not move from his spot just than he herd a voice "now open the door and tack whet is yours and protect your family" just as the voice said it's last worded a false of light two key blade's were in his paws and what look lick a shield of light was around Lofty heart and Gentle Heart as the dark blast hit the shield and was gone "no not again you will not do this again he fired two more dark blast's at the shield of light but for not as the shot's despaired win they hit the shield that gave True heart and Nobel heart time to get Lofty heat and Gentle Heart back to the hall of hearts "Lofty heart win deed you get the key blade's from the violet in the hall of hearts" Lofty heart looks at Nobel heart "I deed not no you head the key blades in the hall of hearts but they seemed to have found me in sated Nobel heart but how can we stop that dark man and that big Trinity armor thing" he said just as two more big blast of engine cam from the Trinity armor and hit the hall of hearts a big crack a peered in the door Tenderheart stood near the door "we need to fight back and stop that thing before it destroys all of care a lot and us as wail" "but how do we do that Tenderheart we cant all go out their we wood get killed for sere if we do that" said Grumpy bear just than a sound of a man clearing his throat "maybe we can be of help care bear's just as they all trend to see who had said that win tree figures ran past the man and tackily Lofty heart and that's win True heart and Nobel heart saw that all tree of the new comers were cats and the same color as Lofty heart just thing True heart head a hand on her shoulder it was the man and he looks to the fore cat's in the prsaes of giving Lofty heart hugs and kisses so glade to see him True heart and Noble heart look to the man "who are you and who are those cats" the man looks to the cats and calls all tree over to him "this are Lofty hearts brother and his two sisters and may name is master Arca and I am a key blade master" True heart was shock by whet this man had just said and a big bang was herd from the door "now all you care bears will die and now no one will stop Master Xehanort from oping the door to kingdom hearts and all the hearts of all the…." as Vanitas look he sees a man in the hall of hearts with the care bears and he new who he was but he had to be a ghost for he was the grate Master Arca the hero of the key blade war but no mater he wood jut have to kill hem again back inside the hall of hearts Master Arca was thinking up a plain to get all the care bears and Cousins out of the hall of hearts be fore Vanitas and the Unversed made the hall come crasing down and kill thme all but True heart came up with a plain "we shood get out the back door he shood not see us and we can run for the Forest of Feelings" but Tenderheart hled up a paw so True heart can see hem "we just cant leve care a lot to Vanitas and the Unversed True heart it is are home I sae we stand and fight for are home's and who is with me!" and with that all the Bears and Cousins said "yessssss" all of them called out but Master Arca clearing his throat to get all of the family to stop from going for the door to get killed by Vanitas and the Unversed "care bears laet me go out to stop Vanitas you are the one who protact careing for the world if you die all the earth wood fall to Darkness and thing Master Xehanort wins and he may come back to remack the world so plese laet me go and stop him" he ask the care bear family True heart and Noble heart look to the human who just ask to help them out True heart looks to Noble heart and he says "ok Master Arca will you help us to stop Vanitas" the man noeds to the horse "yes Noble heart I will" as the key blaed Master go's to the door and looks to pink bear with a rain bow on her tummy and a red bear with a heart on his he hits his shoulder ware a piece of armor is and in a flase of light the man was now clad in gold and silver armor and looks to the two bears "wood you ples oping the door for me" the tow wre in shock as the armord figure stood at the door "o ok now pule Cheer bear pule" he calls as the door opines up just in time for Master Arca to bat awe a blast of dark engine to the sky "now Vanitas go back to the Darkness and never come back to care a lot" he says just as Vanitas run's at him to attack but it is a trec just as he got close to Arca he jupee's over him and in to the hall of heart's and dark filed was in froet of the door so cued not get in the hall "no" he call's out to all the care bears to run but he cued not see in but he thot the saw litte Lofty heart fighting Vanitas insied the hall but he deed not no back in the hall of hears Vanitas stan's in the hall of the care bears riet in frunt of him "now ware was I oh yes I was going to kill you all" just as he movs to do just that Lofty heart movs in frunt of Vanitas to bloek his waey from his family "n..no you don't Vanitas I will not lete you hurt my family if you won't them you'll have to get past me" Lofty heart stood Valiant lee be for Vanitas as he sthood over the cat Cousin as all but two of the family were frozen in fear as one of their own was on his own against Vanits as he looks at Lofty heart "so you waet to be the frest to die than as you wish" he ran at the cube as he definds hem slafe from the maskt boy but he deed not staind a chanc aginst him as he is nocet awae and to the floer "ha is that all you have you deed not eving get a hit in on me and you saed you wood not laet me get to your family deed you our was that just you thanking big in front of your family runt now I will tack your heart of light for Master Xehanort to use for his pl ahhhhhh" he is cut off as all the care bears family hits him with a care bears stare and he is saint to his knees as the good magic hits hem aging and aging but it does not last as Vanitas gets back to his feet but True heart and Noble heart no not belive it as he just bats awe all the stares and stains unfazed bye it and stares to move foreword to strike down all of the care bears family but just thane Lofty heart stood up he had no id how to stop him win the voice cam to him "you need to hit him with a stronger stare than your family can do alone and you have that power Lofty heart the key blade's have that power you just need to give it a form to do it made a spear a weapon with a long arm to kill all evil that wood do harm to you and your family now make it so" as the voice goes and a false of light the key blade charge to a key spear and Lofty heart look at it as he sees Vanitas "ok avre one hit the spear with your stares and we can beet him" all the care bears family look to him and new he had a paling to win this True heart looks to Noble heart look to the care bears and Cousins and says at ones "care bears family hit Lofty heart's spear with your stares" all the bears and cousins all got in a Cecil and got their tummy symbols to glow and all called out at ones "care bears stare!" as all the stares hit the key spear Lofty heart Ames at Vanitas but Vanitas dos not back down "come on laes see whaet you got punk" as he saeys that last wored Lofty heart smirks "its all yours Vanitas now go back to the darkness ware you came from stare light stare!" as he calls out the attack a bema of colors from all the care bears and cousins shot from the spear and hit's Vanitas in the chest and he is shot out of the door wae to the hall of hearts past Master Arca and out of care a lot and to the black of space Master Arca looks back in sided ware he sees Lofty heart standing with the key spear in his paws and sees his brother and sisters looking at him as the howl care bears family jumps up in the air and runs to Lofty heart and huge him for saving them all from Vanitas and theUnversed as the Cheers died down Master Arca wakes to Lofty heart and kneels down to him "that was vary brave of you to fight Vanitas on your own Lofty heart wood you like come with me and your brother and sisters to learn to control that power that you have and come back to help your family out to bring caring to the world " Lofty heart was shock by what the Key blade Master just side "i..may…" he deed not no what to say as a blush cam to his face win True heart and Nobel heart came to his sided "you shoed go with hem Lofty heart so you can be come a great key blade Wielder" True heart says as she sees a tear come down his cheek but Noble heart picks the tear off of his cheek "it is ok Lofty heart wee will see you again it wont be long and you'll be back in care a lot and thing we will be safe for good from dark heart and his evil but that is ore fight not yours Lofty heart you need to no haw to use that power you have so if a new evil comes to stop us from caring for all the world wee all can stop it as a family and so can your brother and sisters are a part of the family as wail" says True heart and Noble heart to as he looks up to Master Arca and smiles at the man "ok I will go and train to be a key blade Wielder so me and my brother and sisters can be their to stop evil from stopping all careing in the world" just as he says it all his brother and sisters come to him and all hug him and his brother pats his head "we will all be their to help out and my name is Map heart cat" and one of his sisters came to his left "and my name is Compass heart cat and thesis Celestial heart cat and we are a family now and forever Lofty heart" and all fore cats hug and just than all the care bears family Cheers for the new family to join thars "wail I say it is time to Party" says Friend bear and she and all the care bears got hats on and Party even Master Arca joins in on the Party

The next day Lofty heart and his family stand at the rain bow brig at the end of care a lot and Master Arca hold's up his key blade to open a door way to his world as the fore cubes look on as the hole care bears family joins the small family True heart and Nobel heart hand Lofty heart a small bag with a bow on it "we got you some thing fore you Lofty heart we all had a hand in making it" Lofty heart opens the bag and is breathless at the gifts. Inside the bag is two small rapt items got one out and opens it and in his paws is a red and gold heart locket True heart went to Lofty heart's side "when you open the locket we have a message for you in the locket Lofty heart open it" as he deed a bright false of light and a message was magically projects in the air and it says "dear Lofty heart we new you hade a special gift that wood set you apart from the family but we deed not no haw special it wood be you have a great destiny in are family Lofty heart and your brother and sisters are apart of some thing bigger than are small world Master Arca has tolled me and Nobel heart that we can riet to all of you by moogle mail and we hope to see you all win you all become Key blade Master so we love you all so much from your family" as Lofty heart got done with the message he hugs True heart and Noble heart for the gift and got the last gift out of the bag to open it as Grams bear went to his side "hope you lick your gift Lofty heart it is some thing you can use wail you are out and about saving all the world's out there from the dark" as he opens it he is shock by the site of Grams bears favorite gold heart packet watch he holds it up to his eyes to see it and it was her gold heart packet watch Lofty heart looks up to her and she nodes to hem as she places a paw on his head and gives hem a big hug as True heart comes to hem and plaices the red and gold heart locket around his neck and gives him a kiss on the cheek and says to him "we love you all and let us give you strength from our love to all of you wail you are on you trainer with Master Arca she gives Lofty heart one last kiss and moves back to the rast of the care bears family as Master Arca's key blade opens a door way of light as all five go in to the door way Lofty heart takes one last look back at his family and sees all of the family has tears coming down they cheeks as they all wave to Lofty heart as he goes on to his new home wail he gets to leaner haw to use his new gift as a key blade Wielder but whet the fore do not no is that before the yare is out there lives will be changed for aver will they survive?

End of chap2

A/N wow that was a long one hop you lick it and pleas R&R and we get to meet a new care bear Cousin next time so be pre pared as the stars open up fore the five care bear Cousins of the key blade ans who is this new foe that the five have to face be for the retrin to care a lot? So go and get to sleep if you are up late


End file.
